nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Droop-a-Long Coyote/Relationships
A list of the relationships that Droop-a-Long Coyote has with many people across the series. Allies Ricochet Rabbit don't always see eye to eye. ]] Droop-a-Long's friendship with Ricochet Rabbit is probably his closest relationship. The two have worked together for years, and have been best friends for a little while before that; the two of them originally met when Ricochet came to Droop-a-Long's hometown of Shadybrook in order to look for a new deputy after his other one quit. Ricochet didn't particularly like coyotes at the time (due to them being natural enemies), but Droop-a-Long's kind and selfless nature, along with the fact that he saved Ricochet from near death, earned his respect and friendship. Droop-a-Long always calls him "Mr. Ricochet" (very rarely does he call him by his actual name), while Ricochet nicknames the coyote "Droop", and occasionally the more affectionate version, "Droopy". Droop-a-Long holds a lot of respect for Ricochet, and even tries to imitate him, with varying results. He may not show it due to his very lax nature, but he is very protective of Ricochet, and has been known to fly into dangerous rages when something happens to the sheriff, which has scared Ricochet a bit. As with all best friends, however, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long don't always see eye to eye and have had arguments. Ricochet has gotten annoyed with Droop-a-Long's clumsiness, cowardice and slow wits, and Droop-a-Long fears Ricochet's temper, gets annoyed with Ricochet's pride and arrogance and doesn't always agree with Ricochet. Droop-a-Long is also worried about his friend's occasional selfish behavior, and attempts to warn him, only for his warnings to get completely ignored. On some occasions, Droop-a-Long gets so fed up that he quits as Ricochet's deputy, though he never goes through with it because Ricochet apologizes and makes up for what he's done. Despite their completely opposite personalities, the two remain as best friends and would do anything for each other. General Grievous Droop-a-Long holds a lot of respect for Grievous, even more so than he does for Ricochet. Grievous trusts and respects Droop-a-Long and considers him to be a close friend of his alongside Huckleberry Hound, who Grievous calls his best friend. Due to being a Kaleesh himself, he is more understanding of Grievous' mental state than most of the Separatists, and becomes upset whenever someone mocks his past. Droop-a-Long is often seen comforting Grievous when he's hurt or sad, and he's also known to cry along with Grievous, which confuses Ricochet. Sometimes, Ricochet and Grievous don't get along because of Ricochet's occasional selfish treatment of Droop-a-Long, and Grievous is very protective of Droop-a-Long, once slicing off Indigo Zap's arms because she had hurt the coyote. Likewise, Droop-a-Long is also protective of Grievous, and has been known to become a very dangerous fighter if the general has been threatened. Battle Droids Droop-a-Long likes the Battle Droids that he works with, and is protective of them, often calling out those that hurt or mistreat them. He's also saddened when they lose a number of Battle Droids under their command, and feels sympathetic towards their goal to get more respect from everyone in the galaxy. Love Interests Denise Falconeri Droop-a-Long has a girlfriend back home: a female rabbit named Denise Falconeri, who was actually Ricochet's ex-girlfriend from years back. Their relationship was kept a secret from everyone they knew due to the societal standards (she was a rabbit, he was a coyote), but eventually the truth was revealed when Ricochet asked Droop-a-Long about it. Ricochet is a staunch supporter of their relationship, and even playfully teases him, much to Droop-a-Long's embarrassment. Unlike Top Cat and Huckleberry Hound, who brought Trixie and Desert Flower along with them, Droop-a-Long left Denise behind because he didn't want her to get caught up in the throes of the Clone Wars. Seeing how everyone was falling in love did make him lonely, however, but he always refuses to bring her into the Confederacy. He won't tolerate anybody hurting Denise, and Nute Gunray has used his love for her to a lethal advantage once. Category:Relationships